1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to image processing apparatus and method for recording and outputting an image on an original which has read.
2. Related Background Art
Conventionally, there has been known that an original image is copied or duplicated by using, e.g., a facsimile apparatus. In the conventional facsimile apparatus, a sheet-like original is set in an original feed unit, the original image is read by a read sensor such as a fixed contact sensor or the like with moving or feeding the original, and then the original is discharged (such an operation is referred as "sheet reading" hereinafter).
However, in such the operation, a book-like original could not be read. Therefore, in recent years, there has been known that a pressure board (or original cover) capable of being opened and closed is provided, the book-like original is placed on an original support plate, and then the original image can be read by the read sensor with moving the sensor (such an operation is referred as "book reading" hereinafter).
In any case, in a case where copy is performed by such apparatus, when single copying (to obtain a single copied matter or duplication from the single original) is performed, the read image is not once stored in a memory but is directly printed (such an operation is referred as "direct copy" hereinafter). On the other hand, when plural copying (to obtain a plurality of copied matters or duplicates from the single original) is performed, the read image is once stored in the memory and then the stored image is read from the memory a plurality of times corresponding to the designated number of copies to be printed (such an operation is referred as "memory copy" hereinafter).
However, the memory copy or the direct copy has been conventionally performed in accordance with the number of copies, irrespective of an image reading method. Therefore, e.g., in case of obtaining the plural number of copies from the book original, even if the original has been kept in place on the original support plate, the memory copy has been performed. As a result, there has been a drawback that efficiency in use of the memory is degraded.